<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Courting a Lady of Breeding by Phantastique21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914189">When Courting a Lady of Breeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastique21/pseuds/Phantastique21'>Phantastique21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastique21/pseuds/Phantastique21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Fallon, aging Duke of Sutton, has fallen for a lady half his age and twice as cultured. After proposing, will he succeed in winning her hand? Will their married life be happy? I suck at summaries so you might as well read this Victorian romance if that is your thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Victorian</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Gentleman Escort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan knocked on the door of the Wilkins estate at half past 12, the butler answered promptly, “Lord Fallon, you are expected…”</p><p>He heard a heated argument going on within the mansion.</p><p>“I assume the princess is awake…”he smirked stepping inside.</p><p>“…in the library…” the man sighed in exasperation.</p><p>“…you have this man over to the house at all hours…escorting you all over town…people already talk about this family, your…obsession with him isn’t help the rumors…”</p><p>“You wanted me to be well educated and intelligent and so I am. It’s not my fault that’s not what’s in vogue for young women of this age”<br/>
“That is not the problem here…! A young woman especially of your station being seen all around town with a man who is not a servant nor a husband without an escort is…”</p><p>“He is my escort…! And he’s a perfect gentleman otherwise I wouldn’t keep him in my company…”</p><p>Ronan knocked on the door.</p><p>“Who is it?!” Lady Wilkin’s barked.</p><p>“Lord Fallon, Duke Of Sutton”</p><p>There was a slight hesitation, “…come in, my lord”</p><p>He pushed open the door to two flustered women, Lady Wilkins was a handsome women a few years older then him. She had caused quite the stir by giving birth at the absurd age of 40 without harm to her or her daughter. She was once again in the public eye when she openly divorced her husband barely a year after said child was born.</p><p>Now she was over 60, her ebony complexion starting sag with anger lines, but Ronan couldn’t help but feel that it had to do with the divorce and raising a child on her own. The miracle baby, now a woman, was standing a not far away. She was lithe and pale with honey brown skin, thick dark hair and deep fathomless brown eyes.</p><p>Lady Wilkins glared at the both of them for a moment before seeing herself out in a huff.</p><p>“You’re late” Lady Moira Wilkins scoffed, turning back to the bookshelf.</p><p>“…so you decided to fight with her mother to pass the time?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“She started it as she always does” she scoffed again. “Besides…she was being rude to you…I refuse to abide that…”</p><p>Ronan felt his old heart flutter, she had a curious way of doing that with out seeming to know it. He had met her a few years ago, curiously enough, in a gentleman’s club. She had been dressed as a man, drinking like a man and giving Sir Covington a run for his money over foreign government policies. Everyone had been impressed and taken with her intelligence and couth including Ronan himself.</p><p>He hadn’t caught on ‘til about a week later when he’d caught sight of her taking off her hat and unpinning her thick ebony locks. She’d seen him watching and threw him a smirk, “If you wish to chat some more, feel free to look me up”</p><p>She’d given Ronan her name before climbing into a carriage and making a speedy escape. And so he had, she had intrigued him, he had never come across such an openly intelligent woman. Most women, he found, kept their brilliance to themselves, only to be brought out during certain occasions. He had visited Wilkins Manor and had a rousing conversation with her under the watchful eye of the family butler.<br/>
Ronan had lost his dear wife many years earlier, his children were grown and out of the house and, if he was being perfectly honest, he was lonely. Conversing with her and escorting her on her daily tasks gave him a new purpose and filled his days.</p><p>“And what does the day have in store for you, milady?” He began, taking a seat in a chair and pulling a cigar out of his vest pocket.<br/>
“One of my mother’s acquaintances invited me to a Salon, mother told me to go in her place which pretty much tells me the level of intellectual credibility this woman has…” Moira sighed. </p><p>“Quite cold of you, milady…” he replied snipping the tip with a cigar cutter.</p><p>She glared, “…you know I hate it when you call me that…”</p><p>“Oh?” Ronan teased, searching for a lighter. She plucked the cigar from his mouth, her dark eyes scrutinizing.<br/>
“As you know I don’t allow smoking in my presence” </p><p>At times like this, looking into her eyes that demanded obedience he couldn’t help but feel a shudder of delight. He did his best to quash it.<br/>
“…yes, milady”</p><p> </p><p>The carriage pulled to a stop and Ronan helped Moira down. She looked distinctly uncomfortable in her formal lady’s dress, petticoat and heels. She took his arm in a furious grip, as he led her up the stairs to Lady Winthrope’s home.</p><p>Ronan smirked, he knew how much she disliked women’s clothing. She called them restrictive and absurd and he couldn’t absolutely disagree with her. He remembered the times his wife had begged him to help her out of her corset for the sake of comfort. In her last years she refused to wear one outright.</p><p>The butler opened the door on the first knock and they were led inside. The tittering of the other women made her visibly wince.<br/>
Ronan chucked, “…I’ll come for you in ten minutes…”<br/>
“I may fake a faint in five…” she sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Gentleman Courting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And how are your weekends playing with the little princess?”</p><p>Ronan looked up from his paper at his eldest son seated across from him at the brunch table. Anthony was tall and handsome and reminded Ronan greatly of him at that age. The two sat in the garden as Anthony’s wife, Veronica, played with with the children. She was a charming sweet natured woman very much involved in the rearing her children.</p><p>“I suppose you’re speaking of Moira…”</p><p>“Indeed, and from what I hear she’s made you her escort”</p><p>Ronan shrugged, “I enjoy her company, she’s lovely, smarter then most girls her age…”</p><p>“Yes, but what are your intentions? Do you mean to marry her?”</p><p>Ronan choked on his coffee, Anthony laughed.</p><p>“Is it so far fetched? You spend so much time with her, you say you enjoy it…”</p><p>“This and that…are…”</p><p>“Oh why not father?” Veronica came prancing over, a crown of daisies in her hair. “You must be lonely in this big place all by yourself”</p><p>“I’m sure both you and this old place could benefit from a woman’s touch if you get my meaning” Anthony waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Veronica swatted at him, “Don’t be obscene!”</p><p>Ronan hesitated, “…I…never thought about remarrying…even if I did…I doubt Moira would…accept a proposal. She’s not that type of woman…”</p><p>“She likes you doesn’t she?” Veronica asked, “She spends all her time with you, she wouldn’t do that with someone she hated”</p><p>Ronan fell into his thoughts, he did enjoy his time with Moira, their spirited debates and deep conversations. The times she’d make his heart race with a glance or a gesture, the times he’d fantasize what it would be like to kiss those arrogantly smirking lips. The last thought caught him by surprise, he was old enough to be her father, true such marriages weren’t unheard of but he highly doubted it was what Moira wanted.</p><p>“Ask her, father. You also deserve happiness” Veronica smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ronan was still dwelling on Veronica’s words days later. </p><p>“Ronan?”</p><p>He snapped back to reality, glancing at the girl beside him in the carriage. She was dressed in an elegant evening dress that made his heart skip a beat. Her thick dark hair curled and pinned, modest make up gracing her cheeks, the lids of her eyes, glossing her lips, her over all countenance breath taking to say the least.</p><p>“Are you alright? You’re miles away…”</p><p>He offered her an even smile, “Just ruminating on old memories…”</p><p>“You must be dreading this party as much as I am if it was enough to take you out of reality…” she scoffed.</p><p>“Perhaps I'm simply bewitched by the lovely company I'm in"</p><p>Moira gave him a dry look, “I'm sure I told you I find flattery nauseating”</p><p>Ronan sighed, he didn’t know why he bothered. The carriage pulled to a stop and Ronan escorted her into the manor.</p><p>“Miss Wilkins…! Always a pleasure…” the older woman kissed both of Moira’s cheeks.</p><p>“Aunt Constance” Moira smiled.</p><p>“And…I see you brought along your…escort…” </p><p>“What is a young unmarried woman without her escort?” Moira replied, but Ronan noticed the subtle distasteful turn to her lip. The older woman nodded her tentative approval, and he proceeded to lead her into the soirée.</p><p> </p><p>Moira whipped off her cloaked when they entered her manor, Ronan caught it before the butler could.</p><p>“I…take it the party went poorly…” he began.</p><p>“…she’s in a mood” Ronan muttered back.</p><p>He followed her into the study where she poured herself a drink, quickly downing the contents. </p><p>She glanced at him, “…would you like one?”</p><p>Ronan shook his head and she poured more into her cup, “Why must those gossipy old hens stick their proud noses in my business?”<br/>She downed her second drink.</p><p>“What if I don’t wish to marry?! I have yet to come across a suitor who approved of my intellect and desire to pursue knowledge…! I’d rather die a spinster then have a man dictate what I can and cannot do…!” She raged.</p><p>“…what if…you could find a man who loved you for who you are…who loved your intellect…”. Ronan spoke before he could stop himself. She turned to him and he took her hand, he wasn’t able to look her in the eye in case she refused him. </p><p>“Ronan…?”</p><p>“You…have enchanted me…” he began, “I…adore your intellect…love your company and..l can’t think of another woman I’d rather spend my days with…”</p><p>The silence seem to stretch on forever but she didn’t pull away from him.</p><p>“If…I were to marry…”</p><p>Ronan prepared himself for rejection, Moira didn’t need a husband, she didn’t need him. If she were to take a husband he’d be young and handsome, someone perfectly suited for her.</p><p>“…if I were to marry…I think you’d be…a perfect candidate” Ronan looked up at her surprise, she met his gaze. His heart skipped another beat and she came closer, pressing a teasing kiss to his lips. He lost himself in the feeling, her lips were just as soft as he imagined. She pulled back and he one more got lost in her fathomless dark eyes.</p><p>“If you wish to approach me as a suitor, I insist you come by tomorrow at a more…appropriate time…” she smiled that teasing smile but her cheeks were rosy.  A look he’d never seen before.</p><p>“Yes…milady…”</p><p>Ronan left the Wilkins house in a daze, he hadn’t felt so light since he was a lovesick school boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lady’s Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan arrived at the Wilkins estate just after eleven in the morning, he had a spring in his step and a pleasant whistle. The butler opened the door with a grave expression, “I hope you’re ready for what awaits you, my lord”</p><p>Ronan knew the road to Moira’s hand was fraught with obstacles, the one he feared the most was her mother, whom he found waiting for him in the drawing room , her eyes sharp as a hawk.</p><p>“I hear you now wish to court my daughter” she said with a clipped tone. Ronan steeled himself, “Yes ma’am”</p><p>She smirked, “I wish I could lie and say I didn’t see this coming…”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t ” Ronan scoffed. </p><p>“Of course I don’t approve. We have money and status, my daughter doesn’t need an older husband, or a husband at all” she scoffed, “However…Moira was adamant about you…”</p><p>Ronan did his best to quash the flutter in his heart.</p><p>“I was hoping that this…obsession with you would run it’s course sooner than this but make no mistake, my daughter is young, she will tire of you” Lady Wilkins eyes pierced through him like a dagger. She gave him a cold smile, “So enjoy your little holiday while it lasts and I trust you to be a gentleman with my daughter”</p><p> </p><p>Moira glanced up from her book as Ronan entered the library, “Judging by your pallor complexion I can see my mother spoke with you…”</p><p>“That is…one way to put it…”</p><p>She shut the book in her hand with an irritated snap, turning to approach him, “But you still being here means she didn’t scare you away…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have approached you half heartedly”</p><p>Moira smiled, coming closer, “Good”</p><p>She lightly stroked his chest, “I was…eagerly awaiting your arrival…”</p><p>Ronan swallowed, “You shouldn’t be so close…”</p><p>“Oh?” She smiled seductively. “If you wish to marry me, let alone court me, you’ll have to get used to all the things I plan on doing to you…”</p><p>“It’s…improper…” he sighed already getting lost in her eyes.</p><p>“…since when have I ever been…proper?” She purred going up on her toes to kiss him. Ronan knew he should push her away, it was improper for a young lady to be kissing a man who wasn’t her husband, but her lips were so soft and she smelled so good. He instantly knew he’d never be able to deny her anything. Instead he leaned into her tempting lips, pulling her closer.</p><p>“…that’s quite enough of that”</p><p>They pulled apart as an older dark skinned woman wrapped in scarves shut the door behind her. Sarabi was Moira’s nurse maid as a child, she was kept on because she seemed to be the only one able to tame Moira’s rebellious curls.</p><p>“…did you need something?” Moira asked irritably.</p><p>“Your mother sent me to watch the two of you, I see now why…” the old woman sniffed.</p><p>“We’re getting married, why shouldn’t I be able to kiss my fiancé?”</p><p>“That has not been decided yet. For now he is a suitor, courting you in the hopes of marriage and as such the both of you should keep your hands to yourself” Sarabi said firmly.</p><p>Moira rolled her eyes, “Oh very well, I suppose I have no choice with you around…”</p><p>“Mmm…” Sarabi's clever eye flicked over Ronan, he looked away sheepishly.</p><p>“…forgive me…I…I was…”</p><p>“Caught along in the child's whims, I know. It is not a new state for you…” she sighed lowering herself into a chair. She pulled out cruel looking knitting needles, pointing on at Ronan.</p><p>“You on one side of that couch, and the princess on the other”</p><p>Ronan obeyed wordlessly, Moira gave an exasperated sigh but did the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Gentleman, Defending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan’s carriage pulled up to Wilkins Manor the next day to find his was not the only carriage in their carriage house. Moira hadn’t mentioned anything, she had given him a quick kiss on his way out the door telling him to come back tomorrow.</p><p>He knocked on the door and an apologetic looking butler answered, “…I'm terribly sorry sir but the lady forbids you from entering this house or…seeing the young mistress…”</p><p>Ronan was taken aback, “Did…something happen…?”</p><p>The butler glance around, leaning in close, “The lady has taken the mistress’ willingness to be courted by you as an openness for other suitors…they are currently trying for her hand. Particularly Lord Pendleton…”</p><p>Ronan felt the air he'd been walking on for the last few days deflate suddenly beneath him. Wesley Pendleton was a young man of means, the most promising of his age. He stood no chance against such a suitor.</p><p>Ronan was considering his next move when he heard a mighty commotion from within the house. Moments later, the handsome blue eyed blonde he knew as Wesley Pendleton nearly knocked him down in his haste out the door. He was dripping wet, with a bandage wrapped around his hand.</p><p>“That woman is mad…!” He shouted on his way down the front steps. Ronan heard the butler give a snort, “I…can see if you can be seen now…”</p><p>Ronan heard the yelling as soon as he crossed the threshold. </p><p>“How could you do such a thing?!”Lady Wilkins bellowed.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question!” Moira cried back.</p><p>“You said you wish to be courted so I arranged more suitable…”</p><p>“I wish to marry Lord Fallon, the courtship is a formality…” Moira said through clenched teeth.</p><p>“He is twice your age…”</p><p>“Such a union is not so unusual”</p><p>“…marriages for money and power, you need none of those things”</p><p>“That is not why I wish to marry him…!”</p><p>The butler knocked at the door.</p><p>“What is it…!”they shouted in unison.</p><p>“Lord Fallon is here to see the young mistress…”</p><p>The door to the parlor flew open and Moira flew into his arms, she was shaking and he smoothed a hand down her hair.</p><p>Lady Wilkins looked on disapprovingly, “I said he was unwelcome in this house…”</p><p>“If you send him away, I go with him…!” Moira snapped back, she grabbed Ronan’s hand pulling him away.</p><p>She slammed the door to the study, “I was raised with intelligent speech and taught impeccable grammar…but I’m beginning to think it was for naught…because no one seems to listening to what I’m saying…!”</p><p>“I was quite surprised to see you had a…nother visitor…” Ronan cleared his throat.</p><p>“Mother sent out a missive basically putting me up for sale…!” She scoffed. “That…insufferable fool showed up and mother demanded I humor him. While she was out of the room he insisted in touching me so I poured hot coffee on him, he complained of being burnt so I splashed him with our pitcher of cold water. He took offenses to that and left in quite a hurry…”</p><p>Ronan snorted and she smiled back, “…I’m glad you came today, and I’m glad you stayed…”</p><p>“I had half a mind to fight him for you” Ronan stroked her cheek. She took his hand, nuzzling her cheek against his knuckles.<br/>“I’m going to marry you…and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop me”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan was slightly surprised when he entered the gentleman’s club to find lord Pendragon sitting at the bar with several other members, discussing matters of parliament. Lord Augustus Pendragon was, of course, Moira’s clever disguise. She was dressed smartly in a tuxedo as was the dress code of the club, her rebellious locks pinned away under their top hat. Her fake beard and mustache was the most unnerving since they looked so real.</p><p>He sat down beside her and she gave him a wry smile, “Lord Fallon…”</p><p>“It has…been a while, Lord Pendragon…”</p><p>“Quite right, dear boy” Lord Mayhew laughed from Moira’s other side.</p><p>“Indeed, we have missed your spirited debates…”Lord Jacobson agreed.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to not seeing much of me, I’ve been busy courting my intended…”<br/>Ronan choked on his scotch.</p><p>“Congratulations, old chap. Can we expect to hear wedding bells in the near future?”</p><p>“Oh indeed, the courtship is just a formality, I plan to have them no matter what” her eyes met Ronan’s under the brim of her hat. The hunger in her gaze sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.</p><p>“I'd be careful I were you…” attention was drawn to Wesley Pendleton, quite drunk and sitting at the end of the bar. “Some of these noblewoman are insane”</p><p>The other men grumbled and groaned, “He's been whining all day about young miss Wilkins shunning him…”</p><p>“The little horror terrorized me…!” He cried dramatically. He held up his still bandaged hand. “She burned my hand…!”</p><p>“…by pouring tea on you, as I was told. Leads me to wonder where that hand was to have that happen…” Ronan raised an eyebrow. Wesley turned red at the ears, “She doused me with water, she’s a mad woman…!”</p><p>“I'm sure…” Pendragon sniffed, drinking his whiskey.</p><p>“No wonder she's still unmarried…that type of woman is only good for giving you an heir and then locking her away in the asylum" Wesley scoffed. </p><p>Ronan rose from his seat, “I'm sure you know of my relationship with Miss Wilkins, so I ask you watch what you say about her in my presence”</p><p>Wesley snorted, “Then you'd best reserve the room now…”</p><p>Ronan snatched him up by him by the collar, knocking over his stool, his blue eyes blazing.</p><p>“Easy there, old man…you don’t want to cause a row and get banned do you?” Pendragon smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. <br/>“…quite right…! Let the drunk have his fit, we are far better men…”</p><p>Ronan released him with a shove, Wesley straightened his suit with shaking hands. <br/>“Well…that was exciting…” Pendragon grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you stop me?”</p><p>Moira looked up at him from over her teacup, they sat in the sunroom enjoying teatime, “Stopped you?”</p><p>“From putting Pendleton in his place. He had no right to speak of you that way” his voice was a low growl.</p><p>Moira refilled her cup, “I don’t honestly care what others say about me, especially if they’re baseless lies”</p><p>“I do care, you are soon to be my wife,  you must get used to my defending your honor”</p><p>“I usually am against such acts of chauvinist ego but…having you defend me like that…made me even more eager for you…” she purred, slipping a stockinged foot up the cuff oh his trousers under the table.</p><p>Ronan cleared his throat and the impure thoughts that came with her touch, “I care for you, Moira, I wouldn’t have proposed if I didn’t”</p><p>“I know…it’s why I agreed to marry you” she took a sip, “You are one of the few men who don’t care for my wealth or status…”</p><p>Ronan reached across the table and she gave him her hand, he kissed her knuckles reverently and her cheeks turned that charming shame of pink he was beginning to fall in love with.</p><p>“Forgive the intrusion…” Sarabi began as she entered the room without knocking. They pulled apart and Moira took out her fan.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your mother’s carriage is pulling into the carriage house as we speak. The butler is doing his best to curtail her…”</p><p>Moira glanced at Ronan as he stood from the table with a sigh, “I look forward to the day I no longer have to run and hide from your mother”</p><p>“Soon I promise…” she smiled apologetically.</p><p>Ronan slipped out the back door into the garden, the butler had shown him a hidden passage that opened up down the street, where his carriage and footman waited. </p><p>“Straight home, milord?”</p><p>“To the jewelers first, there’s a commission I believe is finally ready…”</p><p>“The ring, sir?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m tired of waiting”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you nervous, miss?” One of the maids asked as they helped her with her wedding dress.</p><p>“No, why should I be?” Moira asked back.</p><p>“You’re getting married in a few short hours, most girls feel some apprehension…”</p><p>“This is what I want, anxiety is for the uncertain”</p><p>The maids chuckled to themselves.</p><p>“Well…Lord Fallon is nearly twice your age miss…”</p><p>“He is the man I chose, he’s proven himself a trustworthy companion, time will tell if he stays that way”</p><p>“Indeed it will…”</p><p>Moira glanced at her mother’s reflection in the mirror, she was standing in the doorway, dressed plainly.</p><p>“I assume this means you won’t be attending the ceremony…”</p><p>“I rather not watch you celebrate a grave mistake” Lady Wilkins sniffed.</p><p>Moira rolled her eyes, “Then why are you here?”</p><p>“To try to convince you one last time to make the right decision”</p><p>“Calling off a wedding an hour before is in such bad taste…” Moira scoffed. </p><p>Her mother sighed, turning to go, “…I will keep you room tidy for you…”</p><p>Moira felt a familiar rage burn through her but she pushed it back. Today was not about her mother’s callousness, it was about her and Ronan and their new life together.</p><p>She glanced at Sarabi, seated in a chair by the window. </p><p>“I assume you feel the same? That I'm making a mistake”</p><p>“If that man was half the scoundrel your mother thought he was, he would have vanished long ago" Sarabi stared at her evenly. “He would’ve demanded your body, not your heart. He is a slave to your whims, if you let him, that man will spoil you for the rest of your life”</p><p>Moira smiled a little, “Thank you, shangazi”</p><p>Ronan was nervous, not as nervous as when his sons were born, but this was a close second. In a church full of friends and family, and members of the gentry he only knew by name, he was about to be married for the second time. Deceased wife or no, remarrying when one already has grown children was odd, many had questioned his choice especially marrying such an eccentric woman. It brought forth the concern that as the wife of a duke, she’d be judged and scrutinized.</p><p>But the moment he saw her coming down the aisle, all other thoughts  vanished all he could think was beautiful she was and how in a few short moments she would be his. Moira had refused to wear a veil, a fact he now appreciated as he gazed adoringly into her eyes. Those lovely brown eyes that seemed to say ‘calm down, old man, it will be fine, I promise’. He slid the ring on her finger with perfect clarity, said ‘I do’ with certainty and kissed her with a passion he had no right to show in a church.</p><p>The church bells rang rapturously and guests threw rice as they dashed down the front steps to the carriage that would take them to Sutton manor. Moira was the happiest he’d ever seen her as she clung to him in the seat.</p><p>“I can’t believe we finally did this…”</p><p>“We waited long enough” he chuckled. “I…didn’t see your family…”</p><p>Moira hesitated, “Mother refused to come and my father said he was busy…at least my half sisters and step mother were there…my favorite uncle too…”</p><p>Ronan kissed the top of her head and she frowned, “Oh enough of that…! We’re married now and I demand that from now on you kiss me properly”</p><p>Ronan smiled, “Yes my dear”</p><p>She purred as he leaned into her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan was, once again, nervous, he’d brought his new wife home, carried her over the threshold and she had been rushed away to prepare for their wedding night. As had he, Ronan bathed, made sure his beard stayed tidy, pulled on a robe and was now pacing the bedroom, waiting for his new bride. It had been a while since he’d handled a virgin, even his previous wife had complained about the ferocity of his passions. Moira may not have been conventional but she had confided in him that she’d never known the intimate touch of a man. He didn’t want to hurt her, to frightened her with his dark desires.</p><p>The door opened and Ronan steeled himself, “Tonight is our first night together but…if you are afraid of this then…We can for go it of you like…”</p><p>Ronan turned to find his sweet virgin bride dressed in a sheer dark purple robe, her thick dark hair he had only seen her tied up in a bun was now draping her shoulders, hiding her luscious breasts. She looked less like a frightened virgin and more a sensual temptress. She laughed, “You must be joking…I’ve been waiting for this…”</p><p>She dropped her robe and Ronan swallowed. Her hips were wider then he’d once thought, her form so distinctly feminine. He had always thought of her as a lithe, waif of a girl but to him in that moment she was a smoldering temptress, symbol of female sexuality. And he was aroused. </p><p>Moira sashayed up to him, her eyes never leaving his as she slipped her finger into the knot in the belt of her robe. She tugged and if fell to the ground, she glanced down at him, purring softly. “Seems I married the right man…”</p><p>She gliding past him, slipping under the blanket and into his bed. Moira bit her lip, curling a finger at him and his robe soon joined hers on the floor. The next thing Ronan knew he was on top of her, kissing her desperately. His tongue slipped into her sweet mouth wrestling with hers, he felt her accept his body completely, her thighs parted, one of her legs tangling with his, her hands sliding up over his arm, then shoulders and back. Ronan pulled back to take a breath and she purred for him, “…touch me…”</p><p>Ronan’s hand slid up her side, softly cupping her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb. Moira moaned softly, arching her hips, pressing her feminine heat against his already throbbing manhood. </p><p>“…mmm…somewhere else to…”</p><p>Ronan didn’t hesitate, his other hand slid down her belly, stroking her feminine cleft. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned for him, “…keep going…”</p><p>He did as she asked and her moans got louder as she grew wet for him. She grabbed back of his head, pulling him down for another searingly hot kiss. Next thing he knew, she had flipped him underneath her, her dark brown eyes glowing with unexpressed passion. It made him shiver, in all his years of sleeping with women, he’d never seen such a look and he had never been so aroused in his entire life, the proof throbbing between them.</p><p>Then she did something his first wife had never done, nor had any woman he had ever slept with had ever done; she handled his member sliding the head into her feminine passage. She eased down on him with a soft, strangled moan. Ronan shut his eyes with a groan, enjoying his new wife’s soft, supple body, she was so hot and wet, he had never experienced such bliss. Even more so when she slid her hips against his.</p><p>Ronan grabbed her thighs as she rode him to completion. His first wife had whimpered and complained their entire first time. He was too big, too rough and here was this small woman, rolling her hips and moaning like he was the best she ever had, and maybe he was.</p><p>“…oh my God…Ronan…!”</p><p>“…God…you’re amazing…” he panted.</p><p>She smiled clenching on him and he groaned, “Moira…you’re bewitching me…”</p><p>“…mmm..yes…you are mine…there’s no one else…you need to think of…”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his sweet new wife lying on his chest. He had never had a release as fulfilling, never been so satisfied after as he was now.</p><p>“…I can tell you…really liked that…” she sighed.</p><p>“There…are no words…” he breathed.</p><p>Moira chuckled, kicking up her feet, as she kissed his chin, “…I liked it too…”</p><p>“Where…how…”</p><p>“…the Kama Sutra…among other resources…”she sighed, snuggling against his chest. “…I wanted to please my new husband…while also enjoying myself…”</p><p>Ronan chuckled darkly, smoothing his hand down her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>“…can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Anything, my dear…”</p><p>“Did you…love your first wife?”</p><p>Ronan opened his eyes gazing up at the ceiling, “…we didn’t marry for love if that’s what you mean…I was a young man who had made a fortune as a merchant, she was the only child of a poor aristocracy, it was a smart match…”</p><p>“You didn’t grow to love her?” Moira asked.</p><p>“We got along, had children. I like to believe we cared for each other"</p><p>Moira snuggled against him, lightly kissing his chest. “Then…I have to shower you with all the affection she didn’t…”</p><p>Ronan rolled them over on their sides, kissing her deeply. She purred for him, parting her lips under his, she tasted sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Married Life of a Noble Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan spent the next morning giving Moira a tour of the mansion. He had toyed with the idea of having a new home built but Moira had caught wind and downright refused. She didn’t want to wait for a house to be built to settle down with him.</p><p>“…and I'm sure you’ll be pleased to tour our library” he smiled as he pushed open the door for her. Moira's eyes lit up as she entered the room in a daze.</p><p>“…it may not have the…genres you prefer but that can be fixed…” Ronan began.</p><p>“…its beautiful, Ronan…” she threw her arms around him for a kiss. Ronan sighed happily. She pulled back, immediately scanning the shelves.</p><p>“I have to go to work, I'll be back by 5:00…”</p><p>“…mmm…” she began distractedly. “…have a good day…”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan came into the office that day, whistling, his son gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“I assume that means your wedding night went well…”</p><p>“You know a gentleman never kisses and tells. I’m pleased to know you are so interested in your stepmother” Ronan smirked, taking a seat at his desk.</p><p>Anthony winced, “Please don’t call her that…”</p><p>Ronan hesitated, “I…noticed Lucretia wasn’t at the wedding…”</p><p>“She’s still pouting, you know how close she was with mother. She sees the marriage as an insult to her…” Anthony shrugged.</p><p>Ronan sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Mother and you spoiled her, so she acts like a brat” Anthony shrugged.</p><p>“Goddammit, she’s a grown woman…! To old for such childish grudges…”</p><p>“Tell Lucy that…” Anthony sighed. Just as the door opened again and a boisterous red headed man flounced into the office.</p><p>“Father…! I didn’t expect you back to the office so soon, giving the little woman a break?” He grinned.</p><p>“Richard…” Ronan sighed, “Moira and I agreed not to have a honeymoon because she worried it would distract from my work”</p><p>“Well she’s sensible…” Anthony nodded.</p><p>“One of the reasons I married her” Ronan teased.</p><p> </p><p>Moira barely looked up from her book at the knock on the door.</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>“Forgive the intrusion, my lady, but it is time for tea” The maid said.</p><p>“….that time already?” Moira glanced at the clock. </p><p>“Indeed it is…would…you like to take it in here, mum?”</p><p>Moira smiled at her, “That would be lovely, thank you”</p><p>The woman seemed taken a back and she quickly looked at her shoes, “…mum…”</p><p>Moira tilted her head, “What’s your name? Everything happened so quickly after the wedding, I didn’t have time to learn the staff names”</p><p>The woman looked surprised, “Melinda…mum”</p><p>“Then it’s very nice to meet you and I would like to take my tea in the library” she smiled.</p><p>The woman smiled cautiously, giving a little curtesy, “Mum”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan came home that night exhausted, but his mood lifted when he saw Moira’s smiling face.</p><p>“Welcome home” she wrapped her arms around him and he melted into her embrace, she kissed him passionately.</p><p>“Dinner is ready, awaiting us in the dining room”</p><p>“You didn’t eat yet, dear?”</p><p>“I was waiting for you, husband” she smiled tugging him in the direction of the dining room.</p><p>Ronan smiled at the refreshing change, his previous wife would usually have eaten and been in bed by time he got home. The butler took his coat and he sat down to a lovely meal with his lovely wife.</p><p>They talked about his day, he warmed up with a bath and then Moira warmed him up once more in their bed. Moira was waiting for him, naked on top of the covers, the sight of her drained away any exhaustion he had and lit a fire in his blood. She bit her lip, curling a finger at him and he eagerly obliged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lady Assists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan had a headache and that headache was the expense reports for his trading company. Their accountant had quit unexpectedly and going over the figures he could now see why. The man was a charlatan who had completely bungled the numbers for the past year. He had taken the day to work from home and try to fix the mess he’d created but now it looked like it would take him a week.</p><p>“Lunch is ready, dear husband”</p><p>“…mmm…” he grunted.</p><p>She shut the door behind her, “What is it, Ronan?”</p><p>“Expense reports…” </p><p>She came up to peek over his shoulder, “What is this?”</p><p>“A Goddamn mess, is what” he sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sore eyes. Moira picked up one of the pages, her skilled eyes scanning the page. </p><p>“…I can fix this”</p><p>Ronan glanced at her, startled, “You can?”</p><p>“Mmm…give me two hours and a strong pot of coffee…” she said, slipping on his glasses. Ronan knew by now that when Moira put her mind to something, all he could really do was get out of her way. So he stood, offering her his seat, then left to tell one of the maids to brew some coffee. An hour and a half later, he was sitting in the parlor, smoking and reading the news paper when Moira came to find him.<br/>“…finally done…” she sighed, handing him the papers.</p><p>Ronan glanced at the clock, “It’s barely 1:30”</p><p>“Oh? Well hurry and check my work in case I have to adjust anything…” she said handing him glasses.</p><p>Ronan scanned the page, impressed to find that not only were the figures back in order but there were no errors.</p><p>“This is perfectly right, my love, you have saved me a weeks worth of work” he leaned to kiss her as she sat beside him on the couch.</p><p>“In that case, consider this my application to be your new accountant” she smiled back.</p><p>“Are you sure, dear? It is tedious work…”</p><p>“I just fixed a years worth of errors in an hour and a half, I think I can handle it” she said dryly. Ronan tugged her closer for another kiss, his hand stealing up her dress.</p><p>“…Ronan…!” She laughed.</p><p>“…you’ve tempted me horribly…” he growled, nibbling her ear.</p><p>Moira purred softly, “…we do have all day now…”</p><p>She pushed him back, reaching behind her to undo her dress.</p><p>Ronan swallowed, “…Here…? Beloved…?”</p><p>“Can you wait until we get to the bedroom?” She asked slipping out of her day dress, sitting next to him in her undergarments. Ronan groaned in desire, she leaned over him, reaching out to stroke the bulge in his trousers.</p><p>“…Moira…” he panted.</p><p>She loosened his tie with one hand, leaning to kiss his neck while he put up half hearted protests.</p><p>“…Moira…it’s…still daylight….the door isn’t locked…”</p><p>“…mmm…me thinks the lady doth protest too much…” she purred, loosening his trousers. She straddled him, slipping his hardness between in the slit of her bloomers, between her damp folds.</p><p>Ronan let out a shuddering groan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Noble Couple, Socializing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan stood with the duke of Manchenster, surrounded by other lords of the state but he couldn’t take his eyes off his lovely new wife. She stood beside him, schooling the man on matters of Her Majesty’s colony in India and ways to make the common people’s lives better.</p><p>The man smiled at him, “Many of the her majesty’s humble servants were concerned about you’re sudden marriage but…I now see the Lady Fallon has a good head on her shoulders. She is very bright and refreshing, I will take her words to heart…”</p><p>They watched him walk away and Moira scoffed, “He’s lying…”</p><p>Ronan glanced at her, “And what makes you so sure, dear?”</p><p>“He addressed you and not me, meaning he only sees me as your wife…and an exotic one at that…” she took a sip of her champagne<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Another mistake made by a sad old man…”</em>
</p><p>It was a language Ronan had never heard before, glancing up he beheld a handsome Asian man with oddly colored bright eyes. His distinctive sash let her know he was an ambassador.</p><p>Moira’s eyes lit up, “Hatty…!”</p><p>He gave her a calm smile,<em> “It has been a long time, Koi” </em></p><p>She gave him a teasing smile,<em> “You know better then to call me that, you prick” </em></p><p>The man’s odd eyes slid over Ronan and he smiled, “This must be your husband…”</p><p>Ronan offered him a hand, “Duke of Sutton, and you are?”</p><p>The man bowed, “Hatsuhiro Toshiro, Japanese Ambassador…and childhood friend of your lovely wife…”</p><p>Ronan glanced at Moira and she rolled her eyes, “I’ve told you about him, the spoiled little prince I had to entertain while mother formed alliances in Japan…”</p><p>Ronan glanced at him again, “Hatty…?”</p><p>Hatsuhiro snorted, “That…is what she’d call me…whether I liked it or not…”</p><p>“Mostly not” Moira gave her familiar confident yet teasing smile.</p><p>“With your permission, I would like a chance to reconnect with my old friend” Hatsuhiro began.</p><p>“If you know her as well as I do, then you also know there’s no telling Moira what to do” Ronan chuckled.</p><p>“Smart man” Moira smiled, taking Hatsuhiro’s offered arm, Ronan watched as he led her away, an unfamiliar stirring in his chest.</p><p><em> “I’m surprised to see you here without your lovely wife…”</em> Moira commented as Hatsuhiro escorted her to the dance floor.</p><p>He hesitated, <em>“We…divorced several years ago…”</em></p><p><em> “I wish I could say I was surprised…”</em> Moira sniffed as he led her into a dance.</p><p><em> “Are you saying your objection to my engagement was more for my own wellbeing and not from jealousy?”</em> He smirked.<br/>
She glared back, <em>“I had no illusions about what we had, we were children fumbling at each other. I expected nothing more from you…but I did not expect you to go along with your mother’s machinations and marry that horrible woman…”</em></p><p><em>“Forgive me my suspicion”</em> he chuckled. <em>“Perhaps if I had listened, things would have gone differently for us…I never expect you to take a husband, let alone such an old one…” </em></p><p><em>“Ronan is the sweetest man I’ve had the pleasure of sharing my time with”</em> Moira smiled gently.</p><p>
  <em>”You seem to care for him a great deal”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t have married him if I didn’t and I like to think the same about him” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does he know about us? The things we did together?”</em>
</p><p><em> “What’s there to know? As I said, we were children playing at being lovers, you didn’t even have the courage to make love to me properly” </em>she scoffed.</p><p><em> “I didn’t wish to compromise your chastity, sweet lady…”</em>Hatsuhiro teased.</p><p><em>“I’m sure”</em> she glared as the song came to an end, “It grows late, I should return to my husband…” she said in English.</p><p>“May I call upon you again, sweet lady?” He kissed her hand.</p><p>“Perhaps if you can prove to be better company…”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan woke that morning to find Moira already dressing.</p><p>“…it is…unlike you to be up so early…dear wife…” He sighed.</p><p>“Hatty called me out for a game of chess…I’ll be sure to soundly beat his ass once again…”</p><p>“So early, dear?”</p><p>She fixed him with a sympathetic glance, “It’s almost afternoon, I let you sleep in when you don’t have work, darling…”</p><p>“Ah…” Ronan sighed, falling back to the bed.</p><p>Moira came over, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be back before dinner, darling”</p><p>“…how reassuring”</p><p>“Don’t start…” she teased giving him another, more lingering kiss.</p><p>“If you wait for me like a good boy, I will accompany you in bed until we both fall into exhaustion”</p><p>Ronan tugged her into a deeper kiss, Moira purred. “Deal…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Noble Couple, Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, Mr. Toshiro here to see you”</p><p>Ronan looked up from his work, “Send him in”</p><p>Ronan rose from his desk to shake his hand, “Good to see you again, sir”</p><p>“I wished to personally express my gratitude for allowing me to spend time with your dear wife” Toshiro smiled, shaking his hand.</p><p>“As I’ve said, there’s no ‘allowing’ Moira to do anything, she is such a free spirit after all…” Ronan chuckled.</p><p>“Too true” Hatsuhiro nodded.</p><p>“Since you’re here…would you like some tea? It’s getting to be that time after all…”</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do” he smiled back.</p><p>“I half expected her to be with you today…” Ronan began.</p><p>“My brother and sister-in-law are by for a visit, Moira was even better friends with them then with me. I plan to meet up with them after” Hatsuhiro said, sipping his tea.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear Moira’s reconnecting with old friends, she’s often told me the time she spent in Japan was the best of her life so far…” Ronan smiled.</p><p>“I can same the same. We left quite the mark on each other…” Hatsuhiro sighed. “We were quite close…that is why I was surprised at your willingness to let her see me again”</p><p>Ronan raised an eyebrow, “Why would I be against my wife visiting with her friends?”</p><p>Hatsuhiro’s odd colored eyes seemed to stare through him, “We were…much closer then friends…I knew her in a way no friend would know another…”</p><p>His words formed a lump in Ronan’s throat, there was something about that man, Ronan didn’t trust, “…what do you mean?”</p><p>“Would you like me to tell you…how well I know your wife…?”</p><p> </p><p>Moira came home shortly before dinner, Ronan awaited her in the drawing room, smoking and staring into space.</p><p> “Hello, my love” she purred, removing her coat.</p><p>“Where have you been?” He asked evenly.</p><p>“With Hatty and a few other friends from Japan. My dear friend Katsumi married his brother Inugami, we went to dinner and a show to celebrate…”</p><p>“…it was nice of you to tell me your plans…” he went on.</p><p>Moira’s eyes lit, “Oh…! Oh my goodness, I’m sorry. I forgot, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“Having too much fun with your long lost Hatty…” Ronan huffed, blowing out smoke.</p><p>She became defensive, “What is that suppose to mean?”</p><p>“A young wife spending all day in the company of another man is cause for her husband’s concern is it not?” he sighed, tapping the ash from his pipe.</p><p>Moira glared back, “I don’t think I like what you’re implying…”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to think when you spend your days in the company of another man, unchaperoned?”</p><p>She stared at him in confusion, “Where is this coming from? You had no problems with me spending time with Hatty until now…”</p><p>Ronan said nothing rising from the couch, he examined his pipe, “Your dear Hatty came to see me today, he thanked me for letting your spend time alone with him…considering how close you were in Japan. When I questioned him, he proceeded to elaborate on just how close you were…”</p><p>Moira’s cheeks colored with indignation, “…he…had no right to tell you that…”</p><p>“It left me to wonder why you didn’t tell me…” he went on.</p><p>Moira looked away, “It…was of no consequence…”</p><p>“No consequence?” Ronan growled, “The places he kissed you, touched you…that was of no consequence? You told me you had never been with a man before…”</p><p>“I didn’t lie to you, Hatty never…made love to me, we were young and foolish…it meant nothing”<br/>
Ronan looked away from her, rage boiling his blood.</p><p>“Is that why you’re angry at me, because I’m not as pure as you thought I was?” She began with a guarded tone.</p><p>“I am angry because I’ve been sitting on my hands while my wife runs off to spend time with a man who has known her intimately…”</p><p>“It isn’t like that…! I spend time with Hatty because we were far better friends then we were anything else and I missed his company…!” Moira cried.</p><p>Ronan scoffed, “Oh I'm sure…”</p><p>“…you don’t believe me” </p><p>“How can I?” He growled, “After the secrets you’ve kept from me? How am I to know what you get up to with him?!”</p><p>Moira met his angry glare with her own, “I believe I’ve told you before jealousy is never attractive, especially if it’s unfounded”</p><p>“There is a difference between jealousy and suspicion, your Hatty told me you left Japan after he announced his engagement…”</p><p>Moira seemed taken a back, she barked out a scornful laugh before turning and striding from the room.<br/>
“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To bed in one of the guest rooms, that should give you enough time to calm down and come to your senses”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Noble Couple, Separation and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan glared out the window of the train in sullen silence, Anthony and Veronica shared a nervous glance.</p><p>“…you’ve…been quite pensive, father…are you alright?” Veronica ventured.</p><p>Ronan snapped from his stupor, plastering on a smile, “Yes…! Yes, forgive me for my mood…this trip to the country is exactly what I need to shake it…!”</p><p>They glanced again before Anthony spoke, “…and…are you sure you didn’t wish to at least let Moira know you were going…we’ll be away for two weeks after all…”</p><p>Ronan tried not to flinch at the sound of her name, “We’ve been joined at the hip since the wedding…some time apart would do us both some good…”</p><p>Anthony leaned in, “Just tell us what happened father, this behavior isn’t like you at all…”</p><p>Ronan’s gaze returned to the window, “All I can venture to say is…I may not have a wife when I return…”</p><p> </p><p>The two weeks had been a reflective time for him, in the quiet of the country he had convinced himself that he would return to an empty house, to a letter letting him know Moira had eloped back to Japan with her Hatty and that he would never see her again. It was for that best, after all, what awaited her if she stayed with him?</p><p>Misery.</p><p>Regret.</p><p>A loveless marriage.</p><p>Ronan wouldn’t put another woman through such a thing. He cared for Moira, deeply and truly, even in their time apart, through his anger he longed for her company. But above all he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. When Ronan returned to the manor, he was greeted by only the servants, his heart gave a painful throb.</p><p>“Where has his lordship been…if you don’t mind me asking…” a maid ventured tentatively as she took his coat.</p><p>The butler began to protest but Ronan obliged, “Holiday with my son’s family…”</p><p>“I…only ask because…her lady ship has been worrying herself sick over you…” </p><p>“That’s quite enough…!” The butler muttered.</p><p>Ronan turned to her, “Moira…? She’s here?”</p><p>Melinda glanced at the butler before continuing, “Of course, sir, she barely leaves the house out of fear she’ll miss your call…”</p><p>Ronan didn’t know what to say, he’d never expected she’d stay with him, not when she could be with her beloved Hatty.</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“In your room, sir. She’s been takin’ all her meals there…says she can’t bear to eat at an empty table…”</p><p>Ronan rushed up the stairs, he stopped short of the slightly open door, a sniffle. He peeked inside, Moira sat at the small table by the window, the food on her plate barely touched, she hunched over it, face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking with silent tears. It was unnerving to say the least, he had never seen her cry before.</p><p>He knocked gently, Moira straightened, wiping at her face with her handkerchief, “…I said I didn’t want to be disturbed…”</p><p>Ronan stepped into the room and her face flickered with emotion, relief then angry resignation, she looked away from him.</p><p>“So you’ve come back, I guess you weren’t dead after all…”</p><p>“…I told you he wasn’t…”</p><p>Ronan was startled to see Sarabi knitting in a chair nearby, she stared at him with cold accusation. It felt like he was staring down a lioness who was deciding whether or not to strike.</p><p>“I…wish to speak with my wife…alone” he began.</p><p>“I wish I did not need to comfort this child while she wept for her missing husband and yet…” she said pointedly.</p><p>“…it is alright, auntie…” Moira said.</p><p>The old woman gave him one last venomous glare before gathering her things and closing the door behind her.</p><p>“…It seems my mother was right all along…” Moira scoffed, “Though, I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised, marriage, after all, seems to turn men’s hearts cold…”</p><p>“Moira…”</p><p>“…but I thought it would be different with you…I thought…” her voice broke and her lip wobbled, “…well…I’m not as smart as I thought I was…”</p><p>“I…assumed you wanted to be with your Hatty so…I gave you time to…”</p><p>Moira gave a hollow laugh, “Is that what this was? A test? If you didn’t want me anymore all you had to do was say…”</p><p>“I never said that…!” Ronan growled. “That…wasn’t my intention…”</p><p>She looked at him then, tears in her sweet brown eyes and it just about broke his heart, “…how could you do this? How could you treat me so shamelessly…when I love you so very much…”</p><p>Ronan was taken aback, “You…love me…?”</p><p>“Of course I do you idiot…!” She shouted at him, shooting from her seat, “I have done my utmost to be the wife you deserve, to prove my love for you! If you wanted me to shun all others, I would do so in a heartbeat just to make you happy…for all that is holy, I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love you…!”</p><p>She shut her eyes against the tears streaming down her face, “I thought…I thought you felt the same…I thought…I thought…”</p><p>Ronan rushed to her side, taking her into his arms, she pounded against his chest, “…don’t touch me...you…cruel…animal…!”</p><p>“I thought I was keeping you from what you really wanted…I thought…I was freeing you from me…that you only married me because I was your only choice…” he breathed.</p><p>She shoved him back, slapping him hard across the face, Ronan welcomed the pain, welcomed the punishment, after all he deserved it.</p><p>“You…are the most foolish, boorish and insufferable man I have ever had the misfortune of knowing!” She yelled. “All these…half baked schemes and assumptions and not one goddamn apology…!”</p><p>Ronan looked her in the eye, “I’m sorry, my love…”</p><p>He gently took her hand, “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you and I’m sorry I left you alone…”</p><p>He kissed her hand reverently, “If you deign to allow it, I swear to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and I swear to never hurt you again”</p><p>Her lip wobbled and she broke down into painful sobs, Ronan gently pulled her to him again and this time she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“…I thought you were dead you bastard…!”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry for that too…” he sighed. He lifted her face, kissing her for the first time in what felt like years. She melted with a sweet sigh, parting her lips and deepening their kiss, they pulled apart for breath and she leaned into him.</p><p>“…I’m so tired…” she sighed.</p><p>Ronan wordlessly helped her out of her dress and into bed, he undressed, joining her moments after. He turned out the light and she curled up against him, drifting off almost instantly, he followed suit shortly after.</p><p>Ronan let her sleep in the next day, she whimpered as he rose from their bed.</p><p>“…Ronan…?”</p><p>“…I have to go to work dear”</p><p>She reached out a hand, “When will you be back?”</p><p>He took it, kissing her fingers, “By lunchtime, I swear”</p><p>“…you won’t…disappear…?”</p><p>“Never again, my love”</p><p>She smiled drowsily, drifting back to sleep.</p><p>He was met at the bedroom door by Sarabi, the same deadly glare in her eyes, “I don’t know what promises you have made to the child, but know for a fact that if I find her crying like that over you again, I will make you suffer for it mzungu”</p><p>“Duly noted” Ronan swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Ronan and Moira sat in the garden, enjoying the pleasant early summer weather along with their tea.</p><p>Moira read aloud from her book while Ronan sat back in his chair and smoked, basking in his wife’s docile tones.</p><p>“Excuse me, my lady, but a letter just arrived for you…” the butler said as he entered the room. </p><p>“Thank you, Alexander…” she said taking it from him.</p><p>She idly glanced at the sender, “Dear, may I have a match?”</p><p>Ronan pulled the match box from his jacket, “Of course, love, what for?”</p><p>She struck a match on the underside of the table, before promptly setting the missive aflame. She dropped it to the stone of the patio, letting it burn and smolder as she went back to her tea.</p><p>“Who in God’s name was that from?” Ronan began startled.</p><p>“Ambassador Toshiro” she replied shortly, “After the fiasco he caused I thought I had adequately expressed to him that I never wished to even speak to him again. It seems the men I fall in with are all too stubborn for their own good”</p><p>Ronan hesitated, “…if you are avoiding him because you think it would please me…”</p><p>Moira shot him with a glare, “I am avoiding him because he tried to single handedly ruin my marriage just to get me back”</p><p>Ronan gaze shot up, and Moira looked away.</p><p>“That first week you were gone…the Ambassador came to comfort me, I was of course furious at him but…I was lonely and sad and grateful for a friend…”</p><p>Ronan swallowed down the lump of rage that rose to his throat, this was his fault after all, he had left his young wife alone and lonely with no explanation as to why. How could he blame her for seeking comfort in the arms of another man?</p><p>“…when we were alone together he…tried to kiss me and… take certain liberties. When I pulled away he said that you didn’t deserve me and that I should run away with him. It was obvious he had orchestrated everything to separate us…”</p><p>“…and I played right into his hands…”Ronan growled in frustration.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up, dear, the Ambassador has always been too clever for his own good” she sighed, “I slugged him in the jaw and told him if he ever came near me again I’d carve his heart out but I guess it wasn’t warning enough…”</p><p>“I’m glad I got off easy with a slap…” Ronan chuckled.</p><p>“…he must not have thought I was serious well…” Moira idly lifted the bread knife from the table and Ronan couldn’t help but feel a hint of apprehension. </p><p>He put his hand on her’s, “As much as I…appreciate your efforts, I am strongly against my darling wife committing a murder…”</p><p>She huffed, “Oh all right…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Gentleman’s Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan sat in his chair at his desk, smoking irritably. It had been two months since the incident with the ambassador and he had been doing his best to prove himself worthy of Moira’s affections. He thought they had overcome their differences and yet every night for the last month and half he had come to their bed chamber to find Moira asleep and unwilling to make love. He had tried to persuade her, wrap an arm around her waist, kissed on her neck. But she always mumbled she was too tired.</p>
<p>Ronan was frustrated, he had gone years without the touch of a woman and he’d never yearned for it as badly as he did now. No, it wasn’t merely a woman’s touch, it was Moira’s, the way she enjoyed their love making as no other woman he had ever been with had. How close he felt when he was with her, her soft sighs, ecstatic moans even the way her nails dug into his flesh when she felt to good to stop it. It left him feeling hollow and alone, no doubt how Moira had felt when he had left her alone for so long.</p>
<p>“Lord Fallon?”</p>
<p>Ronan glared at his secretary briefly before calming his raging blood, “…yes?”</p>
<p>“Miss Scarlet Lorenzo is here to see you…”</p>
<p>Ronan perked up as the handsome redhead dressed in fur stepped through his door. Scarlett Lorenzo, daughter of old colleague, after the untimely death of her father, they had spent much time together, moments tantalizingly close to becoming inappropriate. She had left for school in France several years before, to study well enough to take over her father’s business. </p>
<p>“Been a long time, Milord" she smiled. </p>
<p>“Indeed it has” he smiled back, “How long have you been back?”</p>
<p>“Only a week, I had to get myself accustomed to my father’s business…” she took a seat in front of his desk.</p>
<p>“You did it…! Congratulations Red!” Ronan laughed.</p>
<p>“Because of that, this is less of a social call and more of an offer…”</p>
<p>Ronan leaned back in his chair, “And what offer is that?”</p>
<p>“The same you had with my father, a partnership of our companies…” she said, pulling a contract from her bag and handing it to Ronan.</p>
<p>He looked over it briefly, “…this seems reasonable…I'll have my lawyer look over this and have it back to you in two days"</p>
<p>“Now that that’s done, we can get back to the fun stuff…” she beamed.</p>
<p>“How was Paris?”</p>
<p>“Beautiful, enlightening…I learned a lot there and I hope it will help me with my father’s business…”<br/>“I know it will, you always had a good head on your shoulders” Ronan replied. Scarlett smiled, her cheeks going pink. Ronan felt a familiar flutter.</p>
<p>“Since I’ve been away for a while, would you fancy catching up with a drink later?” she began. </p>
<p>Ronan hesitated, “I…don’t think my wife would approve…”</p>
<p>Scarlett blinked in surprise, “…you…got remarried…”</p>
<p>“This last spring” he smiled, stroking his wedding ring with his thumb.</p>
<p>“…oh…well…I would love to meet her…who did you end up marrying?”</p>
<p>“Moira Wilkins” Ronan smiled gently. </p>
<p>Scarlett started again, “I…must admit I'm surprised…on top of being adamant about not wanting to remarry, Moira Wilkins doesn’t seem like your type of women…”</p>
<p>“We spent a lot of time together, she is smart and refreshing” he smiled fondly.</p>
<p>“I've heard she can be…difficult at times…”</p>
<p>“It adds to her charm" </p>
<p>“Well…you always did have the patience of a saint putting up with my father and his tantrums…” She laughed.</p>
<p>“Moira is much tamer…” Ronan chuckled. The secretary knocked on the door again, “Forgive me, sir, but Lady Fallon is here with expense reports…”</p>
<p>Ronan sat up straighter, “Send her in”</p>
<p>Scarlett glanced at him, “Expense reports?”</p>
<p>“Moira has been taking care of this company’s books for a while now. She’s quite good at it…”</p>
<p>Moira stepped into his office, she was dressed elegantly, in a red dress and a simple hat. She had a basket draped over her arm and she was absently flipping through a stack of papers.</p>
<p>“…I finished the calculations sooner then expected so I thought I’d bring it over and we could have lunch together…” she paused when she saw Scarlett.</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, dear, this is Scarlett Lorenzo, daughter of my old business partner” Ronan began. Scarlett stood, offering Moira a hand.</p>
<p>“A pleasure, Ronan was just telling me about you…”</p>
<p>Moira shook it, with a soft smile, “Charmed, I assume you’re here for business…”</p>
<p>“Business and pleasure, Ronan and I were just catching up” she smiled, “Since your planning to have lunch, I'll take my leave for today…”</p>
<p>“…I didn’t mean to intrude…” Moira began. </p>
<p>“Nonsense, we can continue later, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon” Scarlett winked as she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>“She’s very…lively…” Moira began.</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t noticed, my love, I have an affinity for lively women" Ronan teased, coming over to kiss her. She gave a contented sigh, “…I missed you”</p>
<p>“…and here I thought you were just delivering paperwork”</p>
<p>“I brought lunch too" she teased.</p>
<p>Ronan chuckled, kissing her pouted lips. “Thank you dearest"</p>
<p>Moira pulled a chair up to Ronan's cleared desk and they ate lunch as he went over the paperwork she brought.</p>
<p>“Impeccable as always, my love" he announced.</p>
<p>“Of course”, she sniffed confidently, “I remember Scarlett from school, she was just about the only girl there whose intellect I respected…”</p>
<p>“High praise from you, dear” Ronan chuckled, “She was always a bright woman, reminds me a lot of you…”</p>
<p>“…mmm…” she sighed sipping her tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Gentleman, Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan was surprised when he called the house and the butler answered instead of Moira.</p><p>“…I'm calling to let Moira know I'll be home late, she should start dinner without me…”</p><p>“…the lady has gone out with her friend Kagome Taiyo for the evening”</p><p>Ronan hesitated, Moira usually told him if she was going out so he wouldn’t miss her. He hung up, sullenly returning to his office, he and Scarlett had been finishing up the last of the paperwork for the merger.</p><p>Scarlett gave him a wry smile, “Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“Marriage is not without its trials…” he sighed, sitting back at his desk.</p><p>Scarlett thought for a moment, “What time is it? 6:00?”</p><p>“Just about, why?” </p><p>“I believe it’s time for a nightcap" she grinned, pulling out a bottle of scotch. “…from my father’s personal stash”</p><p>Ronan smirked a little, “Why not, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper drink”</p><p>“…not since I went off to school, it was you, my father and I that time” She produced two glasses, filling both generously. They toasted before partaking, they talked about Scarlett‘s time in Paris, what Ronan had been up to in her absence, including his time spent with Moira.</p><p>“Sounds like fun, running around with her. But I must say, You weren’t nearly as surly when Margaret was alive…” she commented going back to her paperwork.</p><p>Ronan took another swig, the scotch already going to his head, “…maybe…I wasn’t as concerned with Margaret’s coldness”</p><p>“Moira’s grown cold to you?”</p><p>“I was foolish. I acted jealously and I hurt her, it’s my own fault she’s withdrawn from me" Ronan sighed, “…I wish I knew how to make things right again…”</p><p>Scarlett refilled his glass, “Some women are never able to recover from betrayals. When mother found out about father’s unfaithfulness, she pulled away completely and their relationship never recovered…”</p><p>Ronan was grateful the alcohol dulled the ache that came from her words.</p><p>“...I'm not even sure if there was any actual affection between them to begin with. So they looked for it elsewhere…”</p><p>Scarlett’s hand was suddenly on his and he looked up at her. She cheeks were pink, eyes half lidded and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the drink.</p><p>She undid the top buttons of her blouse, leaning toward him across the desk.</p><p>“…I've thought about nothing but you for the past four years. You have no idea how badly I've desired…” Scarlett purred, seductively biting her lip. </p><p>Ronan would’ve been lying if he said she made him feel nothing. Scarlett was a beautiful young woman. A year and a half ago would’ve counted himself lucky to catch her eye, he probably would’ve had her in that very office, on her father’s desk.</p><p>He pulled his hand back looking away, “…I am a married man"</p><p>“Married to a woman who ignores you…” she scoffed, rising from her seat. Ronan started as she sat in his lap, “…I can fulfill your every desire…without complaint or rejection…” She purred, leaning to kiss him.</p><p>Ronan stood, Scarlett almost tumbling to the floor.</p><p>“I think it’s best if I go home for the evening…”</p><p>“Home to your cold wife?” she scoffed. </p><p>“You may not have realized this but, I genuinely love my wife, I wouldn’t have proposed if I didn’t. I let her down and now I must pay penance, I refuse to betray her trust again…”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan found Moira in the library reading quietly. He plopped down on a couch nearby, “When did you get home, dear…”</p><p>“About an hour ago…I was told you had to work late…”</p><p>“mmm….” He sighed, draping an arm over his eyes.</p><p>Moira turned the page, “I went by your office…you weren’t there…”</p><p>“…I was…with Scarlett, going over the last of the paperwork for our partnership”</p><p>“You smell like scotch…”</p><p>“And you of whiskey…”</p><p>“…and perfume” she said pointedly.</p><p>Ronan hesitated, “Scarlett…sat in my lap and tried to kiss me. I rebuffed her of course…”</p><p>Moira took a deep breath shutting her book, “I’m sure it’s no secret to you that…I am still irritated about…what happened between us…concerning Hatty…”</p><p>Ronan sighed again, “I am aware”</p><p>“I’ve been neglecting you and I’m sorry but…every time you kiss me I get…so furious I can’t bare it and…I reject you because I am afraid of…what I might do to you in such a vulnerable state…” she went on, “I…have been trying but…my evening with Kagome showed me that…maybe I’ve been too callous and have…alienated you…”</p><p>Ronan looked up at her, she shut her eyes, “I can understand if you…seek satisfaction in some other woman…I wouldn’t blame you…”</p><p>Ronan started with a dark chuckle, and ended in a boisterous laugh. “I hurt you…and yet you are apologizing…”</p><p>Moira said nothing.</p><p>“Am I so untrustworthy that you think a pretty face and some nice tits would distract me?”</p><p>Moira looked up, “No…of course not…I just…”</p><p>“There is only one woman I want in my bed and no matter how she rejects me, I will pursue her attentions” Ronan’s voice as hard and there was a odd look in his eye that sent a shiver down Moira’s spine, but it wasn’t unpleasant.</p><p>“Perhaps I’ve been too gentle with the lady” he growled softly, he grabbed her roughly, “You shall accompany me in bed until we both fall into exhaustion, is that understood?”</p><p>Moira bit her lip after the she felt the stirrings of arousal twisted in the pit of her stomach for the first time in several weeks.</p><p>“Yes…lord husband…”</p><p> </p><p>That night, he was everything his previous wife had said he was, a brute, a ruffian. He held her down, made her scream and cry and in the morning, he felt horrible, like a scoundrel.</p><p>He sat on the bed for far longer then he planed on, until she woke.</p><p>“…mmm…good morning, my love…” Moira purred.</p><p>Ronan said nothing as he stood, reaching for his robe.</p><p>“…leaving so soon…?” She sighed, “After last night…I was hoping for an early morning encore…”</p><p>“I ravished you last night…” </p><p>“…mmm yes you did…” she purred.</p><p>“ I was a scoundrel…an animal…” Ronan scoffed.</p><p>Moira stood up, wrapping her arms around him, “….mmm…yes you were…and I loved every minute of it…”</p><p>Ronan glanced at her and she purred, kissing his back, “I didn’t think I’d like being dominated so much but…you don’t disappoint…”</p><p>“I was rough with you…”</p><p>“and I liked it” she said as if it was obvious, “Why are you so upset?”</p><p>Ronan hesitated, and she turned his face toward her so she could press a lingering kiss to his lips.</p><p>“One thing you should know about a lover’s spat, it can be fixed with communication, understanding and rough, cathartic make up sex” she sighed. She stood naked in the middle of their bedroom, stretching. </p><p>“If you’re still so concerned…why don’t we take a bath together? I can help you with all that…tension”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan couldn’t remember the last time he had been so relaxed and at peace. After Moira had taken care of him in the bath he had decided to take the day off and spend it cuddling with his lovely wife, weeding the library. He was currently reading her his favorite book of love poems, Moira at beside him gazing at him in a way told him they might be heading back to bed before lunch.</p><p>There was knock at the door, halting their libido. Alexander entered, “There is a Madame Lorenzo here to see you”</p><p>“I’ll see to her in a moment…” Ronan began.</p><p>“We will see to her…” Moira said pointedly.</p><p>Alexander bowed out and Ronan watched as his wife rose gracefully.</p><p>“Are you alright, love?”</p><p>“More then alright, I’m eager to tell off the woman who would attempt to seduce my husband” </p><p>Scarlett shot out of her seat when Ronan entered the sitting the room, she seemed cowed when she saw Moira behind him. </p><p>“I…wished to apologize for my…behavior last night…” she began as the maid served them tea. </p><p>“I swear it will not happen again and…I wish to continued our partnership…”</p><p>“I should surely hope it won’t…” Moira began, Scarlett started, Moira smiled, “Though I must thank you…due to your would be seduction and intoxicating my husband I experienced the best sex of my marriage so far…”</p><p>Scarlett choked on her tea, Ronan sputtered. </p><p>“But make no mistake, I will be paying very close attention to you from now on and if I even sense you are over stepping your bounds, I will handle you in a way most violent…” she glared. “I am welled skilled in many things including kendo, archery, several types of martial art and am proficient at pleasing my husband”</p><p>“Dearest…” Ronan began.</p><p>She chuckled, “Perhaps I should stop before Ronan faints from embarrassment, but I hope we understand each other…”</p><p>“Yes…thank you have a good day…!” She said in a rush, getting up and leaving as quickly as she come.<br/>
“Was it necessary to frighten the girl?”</p><p>“I am quite possessive, darling husband…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Must Not Forget Charity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira sat in a Salon with several other ladies of gentry listening to their absurd gossiping and trying very had not the fall asleep.</p><p>“Lady Karrine, what ever happened happened to that new maid you hired?” Lady Corbin asked.</p><p> “I fired the horrible little slut” she scoffed.</p><p>“Slut? Was she sleeping around?” Lady Derrick asked.</p><p>“The whore seduced my husband…! After I had given her a chance, after all the kindness I showed her, she even had the nerve to tell me about it, blaming my husband! I fired her on the spot…!”</p><p>“And you believe it is her fault?”</p><p>All the ladies glanced at lady Fallon who had finally spoken up.</p><p>“Of course it is!” Lady Karrine laughed, “My husband would never…”</p><p>“She is a young woman of lesser means, barely fourteen if I remember…” Moira went on adjusting her gloves idly.</p><p>The woman looked sheepish but she didn’t stand down, “Well…yes…”</p><p>“I feel it is the weakness of the upper class to look down on others and treat them as no more then tools. It sounds to me like a young girl was taken advantage of by an older man she could not fight against and when she went to her mistress, someone she thought she could trust, she was denied and turned out onto the street” Moira said meeting the woman’s gaze unflinchingly.</p><p>The woman looked away and the Salon became silent, “What was this girl’s name again?”</p><p> </p><p>Dinah stood at the bread line, her little brother and sister clutching at her skirt. Her parents where boozing again, it wasn’t safe at home for anyone. She was beginning to feel like bad luck was her shadow, she had gotten fired from the yet another job, her parents had found her savings and spent it on booze leaving nearly nothing to feed the children. Her bad luck had started at puberty when she had come into her womanhood. Her male employers insisted on touching her and demanding sexual favors, if she refused she’d be fired and several times she’d had to run away before her virtue was compromised. </p><p>She had thought her last job would be her last. Her coworkers and even the mistress was kind, giving her extra pay and gifts, telling her she saw her as a daughter. Dinah should have know better, she had done her best to dodge her master’s advances. But he had trapped her, held her down, made her cry in fear and pain and still he didn’t stop. She had been foolish and gone to her mistress, she had cursed her, kicked her out without a recommendation and spread the tale far an wide that Dinah was temptress.</p><p>No decent house would hire her, she had been doing her best as a seamstress but only that got her so far.</p><p>“No more bread til tomorrow…!”</p><p>Dinah looked up, “…no…please, these children haven’t eaten in two days…!”</p><p>“No more bread…” he shrugged, “But if you play your cards right…I bet I could feed all three a you…”<br/>He gave her an unsavory three tooth grin and Dinah couldn’t help but consider his proposition. Her siblings were doing their best to be strong but Evelyn seemed like she was about to drop.</p><p>“There’s no need to be crude…”</p><p>Dinah looked up as an elegantly dressed woman came up behind them with a manservant. The man glanced suspicously, “My lady…”</p><p>“Does it make you proud of yourself? Having solicited a child who only wishes to feed her family? A child who you know has no way of helping herself?” She raised an elegant eyebrow and the man seemed uncomfortable. He rushed away as quickly as he could, the stranger’s eyes followed him, “Pray, dear, do you know that repugnant creature’s name?”</p><p>“…Horace Whelan…”</p><p>“I will see he is removed from his position immediately…” she sniffed. Her dark eyes fixed on Dinah and she looked away quickly.</p><p>“And you…must be Dinah…”</p><p>She flinched, “My lady…”</p><p>“I have come to talk to you about employment as a maid in my house” the woman gestured to her carriage, “A more comfortable place to talk, and all you and siblings can eat, I swear on my life”<br/>Dinah weighed her options, they all need to eat and if this strange woman wanted to sell her so be it.</p><p> </p><p>The manor large and beautiful, she sat Dinah and her siblings down at the dining table, and they were served a hearty soup. </p><p>“…I hear you haven’t eaten in several days, anything thicker would make you sick, it’s best to fill up slowly” the woman said, sipping her tea</p><p>Lucas and Evelyn ate sloppily while Dinah tried to reign them in.</p><p>“They are children, let them eat as messily as they want…” Moira smiled softly. Dinah looked up at her from under her eyelashes, “How…can I repay you?”</p><p>During the carriage ride, she had steeled herself against all the bad things that could happen to her. She was prepared for whatever this strange woman would do to her for the sake of her family. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was sold into prostitution, so many men wanted her after all. She could at least be sure to make a pretty penny.</p><p>The woman glanced at her siblings, “Let us talk in the other room…”</p><p>Dinah followed her with a sort of grim determination, they sat in the sitting room and she gestured to Dinah to sit.</p><p>“…are…you sure,mum…I’m…dirty…”</p><p>“Dirty things can be cleaned, sit”</p><p>Dinah did what she was told.</p><p>“I am Lady Moira Fallon and as I’ve said I wish for you to be a maid in my house” she said evenly.</p><p>Dinah looked up surprised, “Are…you sure, mum? I have no references and…there are rumors…about me…”</p><p>“I have heard the rumors first hand” Moira went on, “I would like to tell you what I think…”</p><p>Dinah looked away, “Mum…”</p><p>“I think you are a child whose only crime is being too beautiful. I think you have been taken advantage of and when you tried to call out for help, the people who were supposed to protect you betrayed you and shamed you for something that wasn’t your fault…”</p><p>Dinah did her best to keep her wits but she couldn’t help but break down in tears. All the anger and fear, worry and sadness came out all at once. The lovely lady Fallon deigned to sit beside her, pulling the sad filthy girl into her arms.</p><p>“…you don’t have to speak of it if you wish…but I are here to listen…”</p><p>Dinah sobbed out, telling this stranger everything she had put up with so far, her drunk, violent parents, men’s unwanted attentions, the pain she endured at the Karrine estate.</p><p>Lady Fallon wrinkled her nose, “Disgusting, I never trusted them and now I know why”</p><p>She dried Dinah’s tears with her soft hands, offering her a gentle smile, “If you wish it, you and your siblings may live on this property, you will work here making a decent wage”</p><p>Lady Fallon hugged her again, “I will always listen, I will always believe you…I may have a husband but I can promise you, he will never lay a finger on you and if he does, we shall all leave here together and never return”</p><p>Dinah knew she shouldn’t trust another noble, there was no reason to, but somehow, being wrapped in Lady Fallon’s loving embrace, she never felt so safe and at peace.</p><p>“Yes…my lady…”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Karrine glared incorrigibly as Lady Fallon entered her parlor, “You were not invited! After what you did, trying to shame me and then hiring that slut of a maid…!”</p><p>“Her name is Dinah, and don’t worry I’m just coming by to issue a warning” Moira said calmly.</p><p>“Oh?” Lady Karrine, fanned herself idly.</p><p>“You should leave your husband, file for divorce for things are going to get messy in the next few weeks…”</p><p>Lady Karrine glad at her in disbelief, “How…DARE you…!”</p><p>“I have found several more maids who were previously in your employ that were fired without your knowledge for having relations with your husband and getting tossed aside. Several have children, quite a few resemble both lord Karrine…and your son…”</p><p>Lady Karrine was white as a sheet.</p><p>“Many of these woman were threatened or, like poor Dinah, raped by your husband and son” Moira went on, “I have brought this to the attention of a judge friend of mine and, further more, the Queen”<br/>Lady Karrine’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“If you file for divorce now, you can throw yourself on the mercy of the court, saying you had no idea what was going on and, judging by the look on your face, you didn’t. The Queen is willing to bestow you with all of your husband’s riches and lands he will be stripped of…as long as you renounce him and your son as the deviants they are”</p><p> </p><p>Ronan glanced at his wife where she sat on the couch in his study, going over the forms he had never seen before. </p><p>“What do you have there, love?” He asked.</p><p>“Contracts and forms for my new charity…” she said absently.</p><p>“Charity?”</p><p>“Mmm…for women and children of the lower class…several boarding houses…agencies to help with employment…” she went on.</p><p>“Very admirable my dear” he smiled.</p><p>“The former lady Karrine is partnering with me to show the Queen how repentant she is for her husband’s and son’s transgressions” Moira sighed, “Human callousness never ceases to amaze me”</p><p>Ronan folded his hands, “I grew up in the slums, I am aware of how the upper class treats the poor and the lengths women especially have to go to in order to survive. My mother was tossed from job to job and in the end she had to turn to prostitution just to provide for children of a no good man who left her with nothing but heartache and debt…”</p><p>Moira looked up, “You have siblings?”</p><p>“Mmm…had…” Ronan sighed. “Typhoid epidemic took most of them. My eldest sister fell the same way of my mother, she died giving birth to a fatherless child. I went into business with my brothers, we made a lot very quickly. Alfie heads the branch in France, Bart in Spain, Nathan settled in India and married…”</p><p>“The more I learn about you, the more I fall in love with you" she purred.</p><p>Ronan smiled at her, “I love you too, dearest. Do you need assistance?”</p><p>“I am used to handling this work…I’ll be fine, its getting late, you should get to bed. I'll be along shortly…” she smiled. Ronan got up with a stretch and a yawn. He kissed his wife on his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Lady, Educating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations, Lady Gruber…!”<br/>The girls gushed over Mathilde and her big pregnant belly. They sat around the glowing mother gushing and cooing.<br/>“You’re so lucky!”<br/>“I hope it’s a girl!”<br/>“…not a moment too soon" Lady Gruber sighed over her tea. “I swear…! That’s man can barely keep his hands to himself. As soon as we were married he barely let me leave the bedroom. This baby is a welcome break…!”<br/>“Goodness, I know what you mean…! My husband demands the act every night! Sometimes more then once, though it doesn’t take him long…” Lady Bartwell laughed.  <br/>“Try to sleep through it” Lady Legrange rolled her eyes.<br/>“Such this the plight of married life. Laying back and thinking of England until we give them an heir then leave us alone but for once a month” old Lady Preston tittered.<br/>“You have been awful quiet, Lady Fallon, don’t be shy, we don’t bite" Lady Duncan teased.<br/>“Do forgive me but…I try not to comment on things I cannot relate to" Marie muttered into her cup.<br/>“Whatever do you mean?”<br/>Marie did her best not to sigh out loud, she had a feeling she was going to excluded from another group of women.<br/>“I enjoy making love with my husband. It took him a bit to learn my preferences but after that we know nothing but pleasure and bliss"<br/>The women shared looks before chuckling. <br/>“Of course you do, dear"<br/>“So young…”<br/>Marie wanted to leave, she didn’t know why she bothered.<br/>“How…if you…don’t mind me asking…?”<br/>It was young Lady Quinten, newly married and even younger then Marie. She was lovely with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked away, feeling the other’s eyes in her, she turned a gentle pink.<br/>“Understand what you enjoy sexually then ask for it. You shouldn’t be ashamed to ask for what you want in a relationship. If you husband cares for you and wishes to keep you by his side, he will listen and cooperate. If not, he doesn’t care or is seeking satisfaction from elsewhere…” Marie replied without missing a beat.<br/>“And…if one wishes to do so…how…do you figure out what you like…?” Lady Bartwell ventured.<br/>“I have some erotic literature you can peruse, Kami Sutra is a good start…”<br/>“Why I never…!”<br/>“Such things are…improper for women of our social standing”<br/>“Women of our social standing aren’t allowed to have orgasms?” Marie asked impertinent. Many women looked confused, the older three spluttered indignantly.<br/>“My lady…” Dinah came up to them. “Forgive the intrusion but…we promised to meet his lordship for lunch…”<br/>“Quite right. I guess we're all fortunate that it’s time for me to go…”</p><p>Macon looked up from his paper, lighting up when he spotted Marie walking up to the table.<br/>“I'm sorry I made you wait, dear" she began.<br/>“Not at all love" he rose, kissing her cheek. “How was your teatime?”<br/>“I fear I won’t be invited back” Marie sighed, less then enthused.<br/>Macon chuckled, “You sound so disappointed…”<br/>“I don’t know how I shall ever go on" she replied sipping the wine Macon ordered for the table. He offered her his paper, she flipped through it idly.<br/>“…I quite enjoy our love making…even before you learned my tastes, I found we were compatible in the bedroom as well as other aspects…”<br/>Macon choked on his coffee, “As…do I, dear…what brought this on?” <br/>She frowned, “Those women complaining about they’re lackluster love lives…why stay married to a man who can't please you?”<br/>“I’m sure there are other merits beside a man’s…performance…”<br/>“I was talking about other merits” Marie sighed, returning his paper. “I married you because we shared many ideas, you were well read and intelligent and…I had fallen in love with you”<br/>Macon smiled at the rosy shade of her cheeks. <br/>“…from how they talk, they’re husbands are boring and daft. How can they stand it?”<br/>“Not everyone has the benefit of marrying for love like we did. My first wife was part of an aristocracy that was practically penniless which is why she married me, a wealthy merchant. When…it came to our…nightly activities…she often complained that I was too rough. Being as gentle as she wished brought no satisfaction and…needless to say, any love making was saved for the purpose of having children” Macon replied.<br/>“That sounds miserable, however did you cope?”<br/>“I threw myself into work, into being a good father to our children. I did my best to make Cecile happy in other ways…”<br/>Marie reached across the table taking his hand. She kissed his knuckles and Macon felt the tension drain from him.<br/>“I love you, Macon and do forgive me but I despise your previous wife for treating you so poorly. You don’t deserve it”<br/>Macon smiled, “Thank you, love"<br/>“Besides, I like how rough you get. When we’re in the middle of it and you lose composure…” she gave him a teasing smile. <br/>Macon cleared his throat</p><p>Marie gave a sigh as she finished the last of the accounting paperwork. She glanced out the window at the rain pattering gently on the glass, trying to remember if Macon had taken an umbrella. <br/>“My lady?” Dinah knocked.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“You have some visitors. It was raining so they were shown into the drawing room” she bowed.<br/>“Thank you, I'll be right down” <br/>Marie walked into the drawing room to find it filled with women in black cloaks.<br/>“Did I agree to host a séance and forget?” she asked dryly. <br/>The women let down their hoods and Marie saw many familiar faces.<br/>Lady Quinten approached nervously, “You…said you had literature on…”<br/>“Erotic literature? Yes I do…it seems you spread the word" Marie idly scanned the crowd. “Unfortunately, I don’t have enough for all of you”<br/>The drawing room filled with dejected faces. Marie sighed, “If you like…I can host a salon on female pleasure…”<br/>The parlor filled with excitement.<br/>“Yes please…! …If…its not too much trouble” <br/>Marie smirked a little, “Very well. This should be fun"</p><p>Macon lay, panting next to his excitable wife. <br/>“Done already?” she purred, stroking his chest.<br/>“…it seems…five…is my limit…” he sighed. “…you’re very…energetic tonight…”<br/>“I had a flood of wives come to the house today…they wanted to learn how to lead more…pleasing lives…”<br/>“…got your juices flowing?” Macon chuckled.<br/>“…you could say that…” Marie learned in to kiss his neck as her hand slid lower.<br/>Macon groaned as she gave his manhood a teasing stroke, “…my love…I’m not sure if I'm…up to the challenge…”<br/>“You seem plenty ‘up' to me…” she slid on top of him. “It’s alright, love. Just like back and I'll do all the work"</p><p>“Are you sure this is a wise idea? Us showing up together?” Macon began nervously.<br/>“Are you worried tongues will wag about us?” Lord Pendragon smirked in his baritone.<br/>“…it unnerves me when you talk like that…”<br/>Pendragon rolled his eyes clearing his throat, when he spoke again, it was in Marie’s docile tones.<br/>“Do you honestly think any of them will ever suspect who I really am? The very idea of a woman, let alone one of my color, would be able to fool such ‘intellectuals' is ridiculous to them. I use that hubris to my advantage”<br/>Macon couldn’t disagree, it’s what initially impressed him about her. And he had to admit he got a certain thrill from watching her spar with so called intellectual and come out on top. Marie barely had time to step out of the bath before he stripped off his clothes and had his way with her. <br/>“Don’t worry, dear. I won’t be in attendance forever” <br/>Macon started, “You won’t?”<br/>“If an actual intellectual club emerges I will go there. I always intended to leave the Onyx Club and reveal myself…at the most embarrassing time possible for the least tolerable members” she smirked, she seemed to realize herself,  “Unless…it would trouble you, dear"<br/>“…I feel I would get more entertainment from watching the outcome” he chuckled.<br/>“If I weren’t in disguise…I might try to kiss you right now…” she but her lip.</p><p>“…what we need to discuss…is your wife, Lord Fallon"<br/>Macon looked up from his scotch, “Marie?”<br/>“Quite right…! The things she’s teaching our wives…!”<br/>Macon stole a glance at Pendragon who was watching with an amused smirk.<br/>“Millie asked me to…perform a certain service on her the other day. Shocked I demanded to know where she learned such things, after some coaxing she revealed Lady Fallon had been holding salons on female pleasure…outrageous…!”<br/>“…and did you?”<br/>They looked over at sir Pendragon smirking over his whiskey, “Did you pleasure your wife the way she asked?”<br/>“Indeed not…! The very idea…” he spluttered indignantly.<br/>“How boring…” Pendragon sighed, “Was what she wanted so repugnant or are you just not up to the challenge?”<br/>“And would you do such disgraceful thing? If your wife requested?”<br/>“I don’t consider my job done until my darling’s legs are wrapped quite snugly around my waist…or neck depending on how tense her day was” he grinned, meeting Macon’s gaze. <br/>“I assume you are of the same vane? It is your wife putting these…ideas in their heads"<br/>“Marie is harmless, though I know she’d take offense to me saying that. Besides I quite enjoy our romps, you might too if you weren’t so busy shaking your heads and throwing up your noses" Macon chuckled. <br/>The group fell into a contemplative silence.<br/>“Well said, old chap" Pendragon applauded. </p><p>“…couldn’t even…let me get to the bed…” Macon panted the couple lay on the bedroom floor on a pile of clothes. <br/>“…don’t…blame me…” Marie sighed. “…you…started ravishing me…the moment you came through that door…”<br/>She stood, wobbling, leaning on the bedpost for support.<br/>“You’re a beast…” she smiled seductively.<br/>“And you…are temptress…” he smirked back. <br/>“Well if you wish to go again…I must insist on a bed this time. My hips and knees are quite sore…” <br/>“…not to mention my back…” Macon groaned as he too stood. The two climbed into bed, Marie cuddled against him. “I suppose I should thank you for standing up for me…”<br/>“I thought what we just did was a thank you” he teased.<br/>Marie lifted her head staring into his eyes, “I love you, Macon. You’ve never…tried to make me a ‘good wife’. You never said I was crazy or made me feel like…something was wrong with me. You fed my intellect, engaged me when I was starving for stimulus…”<br/>“I could say the same about you…” he sighed. “…I don't believe I have loved until I met you…”<br/>Marie slid onto of him, kissing him deep and rough. Macon growled, hands sliding up her hips. They pulled apart to take a breath, he smiled languid, “…I…doubt I'll have the energy to act on these feelings…”<br/>“Honestly, I’m worn out too” Marie sighed, falling on top of him. Macon pulled the blanket up over them, kissing the top of her head. <br/>“Goodnight, dear wife…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>